left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Left 4 Dead Wiki:Featured articles
Featured articles of Left 4 Dead Wiki are articles that represent the best articles Left 4 Dead Wiki has to offer. The featured article is changed on the 20th each month by one of the ''Left 4 Dead'' Wiki staff members. Criteria So just what makes a featured article? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. An article must... #...be well written and detailed #...be unbiased and have a neutral point of view #...be factual and not incorporate theory presented as fact #...be properly sourced if controversial information is entered into it #...not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. cleanup, expand, etc.) #...have a succinct proper lead that can be used for the front page featured box #...have a complete, detailed biography if it is a character article #...not be the subject of any ongoing edit wars See here for a list of current featured articles on Left 4 Dead Wiki. For more information on what makes a featured article, see Wikipedia's treatise on featured articles. How to nominate an article #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. Also, add the nomination template to the top of the article you nominate. #Certain users may object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they must then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). If no reason is supplied, their vote will not be counted until they do this. #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. How to vote #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. Edit and fix these if you have time. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. (If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved.) #As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. #Once all objectors' complaints have been solved (or the article has 4 supports and no objections after at least a week), the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article". Eventually, the next article in the queue will be highlighted on the main page as featured, marked with the template and removed from the list of nominations. Voting templates = Featured article nominations = Dead Center I nominate Dead Center because it's the first campaign in the second game, and because campaigns haven't been featured in far too long on the wiki. Objections? -- I think this is a good chapter for the first game, I'm supporting. -- 11:57, April 4, 2013 (UTC)Jacob While it may be a good Campaign, I think we should start featuring individual Articles. What I mean is Dead Center is a group of individual Articles. Whereas an Article like The Streets is an individual Article. -- Chris. Problem? ''' 14:27, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : Well, I see what you mean... but the last seven (?) articles were individual articles, and I just like changing things up, which is why I nominated a campaign. But, I don't think we've ever had a level featured before, so why don't you nominate one? 22:07, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Because it's been a little too long and no one has supported yet, I guess I have no choice but to support my nomination, something I rarely do. 18:01, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Worst. Featured. Article. Nomination. Vote. Ever. How's about we clear it and try again this month...? -- 00:30, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Heh heh. This is a pretty damn good campaign, and I support it's nomination. 15:03, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I highly agree... nuff saidGTA:SA Is the best 21:57, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Im just voting for this one as it seems that the CEDA page has been featured for ages. 21:01, July 19, 2012 (UTC) This was first nominated in 2010?! And I'm tired of seeing CEDA in the main page. Although L4D1 fcampaigns are much better, this one is also cool. Article-wise, it's nicely written. --- » [[User:Rodrigo X|Яσdяigσ X']] [̲̅т̲̅α̲̅l̲̅k̲̅][̲̅b̲̅l̲̅σ̲̅g̲̅] « 14:05, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Nah, I loved this campaign!!! AgentG231 (talk) 03:52, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I Hate Mountains I nominate I hate mountains because it is a well made campaign and it is a lot of fun to play. --Lightna 17:29, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Full support for this one :D LiamMallon 23:59, December 12, 2010 (UTC) CEDA I would like to nominate the CEDA page as I have probably spent the most time fixing and editing it to make it as accurate and to the best detail I can (with help from other felloe editors as well). I think it has done a very good job explaining and expanding on the idea of the ''Left 4 Dead story and the Infection as well, the pictures on the page are phenomenal and give viewers a good idea of who the CEDA are and what role they play... 06abrahb 05:51, April 10, 2011 (UTC)